


Afraid

by bevin



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Mental Breakdown, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, Songfic, afraid, mask of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Lately, Rook has noticed a change in Bens behaviour he's been pushing people away , not eating nor talking much , and locking himself in his room . He doesn't seem like his partner and quite honestly Rook hates it he just wants his partner back . The unserious , carefree , humorous , smoothie and chilli fries lover . He's just not ... Ben no Ben is breaking Ben's mask is shattering and his family friends and the world just watch as Ben tears himself apart .Rook refuses to sit there and watch Ben tear himself apart and is determined to find out what is wrong with him .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song afraid by the neighborhood .

Lately, I had noticed my partner Ben had been distressed . He hasn't smiled , talked much , eaten , and had been really serious lately . Sure Ben was serious when needed but I missed his carefree attitude for he was a dreamer and I am a realist Ben needs me to keep him from soaring too close to the sun . And I need Ben because without him I may never get off the ground . And I need Ben and I'd like to think he needs me too . But Ben was just so ..... unlike himself it was as if he were a mere shell of himself .

And oh god he hadn't been eating his collarbone was literally protruding out of his skin . If you thought he was skinny before you were highly mistaken because you could now see every rib begging to be freed through his shirt . He was way too bony near anorexia and Rook weren't gonna let this slide no he would find answers even if he died doing so . Ben was his life he was his light his savior and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Ben tear himself apart .

It quite honestly sickened me that all his 'friends' and 'family' could just sit there and watch as Ben wasted away and tore himself apart .

His loved ones that he had fought so vigorously for ,

His friends that he would give his life up for in a heartbeat ,

And the undeserving world that Ben had risked his life for countless of times had all let him tear himself apart .

Eventually, my thoughts brought him to Ben's doorstep where he heard light sobbing from the upstairs balcony that was connected to Ben's room. My heart hurt as I heard Ben's distressed cries increase in volume . I didn't even shed an ounce of thought as I leapt onto a shady willow tree leaping from branch to branch making sure they could support my weight .

I finally made it up to the balcony and knocked on the glass door as to not startle Ben. Ben's head whipped up so fast that I was afraid he may break his neck . He quickly wiped his tears away before shakily getting up to open the door his blanket discarded on the floor . 

The door was partially opened but not enough for me to make a move of inviting myself in . Ben peeked his head out the door .

'' Oh Rook it's you do you need anything ?''Ben asked quietly faint sniffles were heard .

'' No but I came to see how you're doing ,''I answered not wanting him to suspect why I was really here .

'' Oh okay I'm fine thanks for your concern bye '' Bens' eyes had narrowed drastically as he shut the door .

At the last minute, I stopped the door from shutting by jamming my foot in between the door . 

'' No you are not fine and we both know it! Your family may not see it but I do!'' I hadn't intended to be so harsh and loud but it angered me greatly to see Ben hiding his pain .

Ben just stared at me blankly emerald eyes devoid of life I was scared completely and utterly scared . I had always depended on Ben's eyes to tell me how he was feeling because he was so selfless that he would hide what he was feeling for the sake of others but now his eyes looked dead .As if all the life had been sucked out of them leaving nothing but a dull shell of what once was .

'' Get.out.now !!'' He ground out voice eerily quiet and threatening .

I gulped nervously but still stood my ground .

'' NO I WILL NOT ! Ben, I just want to help you and understand please tell me why you haven't been eating .'' I yelled while my tone gradually got quieter and quieter with worry .

Ben stared a moment with wide eyes before finally speaking .

'' FINE !!'' he growled suddenly '' You want to know why I've been acting so strange ?!'' 

I nodded my head vigorously glad to finally be able to help Ben. He let me in before looking in his computer desks door after minutes of searching he found what he was looking for and shoved it in my chest .

I looked down in surprise to see a piece of notebook paper covered in Bens sprawl before reading it . 

When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place

Make that money, fake that bunny, ache my tummy  
On the fence, all the time  
Paint young honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny  
All my friends always lie to me  
I know they're thinking

You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway  
You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
It hurts but I won't fight you  
You suck anyway  
You make me wanna die, right when I

When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me

Keep on dreaming, don't stop giving, fight those demons  
Sell your soul, not your whole self  
If they see you when you're sleeping, make them leave it  
And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so

You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway  
You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
It hurts but I won't fight you  
You suck anyway  
You make me wanna die, right when I

When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place [x3]  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me

Being me can only mean  
Feeling scared to breathe  
If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything  
That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down  
Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up  
Let me breathe

When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me

Tears glistened in my eyes and Ben fell in a sobbing heap on his carpet . I leant down beside him and hugged him while salty tears of my own fell slowly .

.......Never again would Ben feel this way that I would make sure of.


End file.
